


Peter Parker & Friends [ One Shots ]

by SirBootyTrumpetTheWise



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Memes, One Shot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirBootyTrumpetTheWise/pseuds/SirBootyTrumpetTheWise
Summary: A collection of One-Shots mostly about Peter Parker, but could also star others (*cough* tony *cough*) from time to time. 98% fluff, because I love uwu energy but might make an edgy chapter or two. Will include memes and references, and overall a good time. There will be some crossover chapters eventually, but mostly Harry Potter and Doctor Who. Warning! Swear words!This story is also on my Wattpad, I_AM_TREESH





	1. Group Chats

**Author's Note:**

> Swear words oof

star_wars_is_the_sh** entered This Group Chat is a Horse Loose in the Hospital

star_wars_is_the_sh**:  
heyo petey can you make it to practice today

Penini_Bread:  
Sorry, Ned. I've got the internship, I need to make sure I leave before Mr. Stark finds out about what I did.

Michael_Jordan:  
This is the last time I'll let you skip practice you frick.

Moony:  
Oof

Penini_Bread:  
Ouchies. That's gonna bite me in the butt.

LighteningMcKing:  
You heard her Penis.

Penini_Bread left the chat

||||||||||||||||

Smol_#1 entered Avengers Assemble

Smol_#1:  
Who the fuck changed the usernames?

Mom_Friend:  
It wasn't me, maybe it was Bucky?

Plum_Kink:  
I'm innocent in this, bitch

Mom_Friend: GASP

Smol_#1:  
Cap, since when do you know how to use a phone

Mom_Friend:  
Since last Wednesday, it was last week's weekly pop culture lesson that I'm taking from Peter.

Plum_Kink:  
Oh no

Smol_#1:  
I swear to gosh.

Mom_Friend:  
What is it? Did I say something wrong?

Smol_#1:  
Peter changed the names.

Smol_#2 entered Avengers Assemble

Smol_#2:  
I have been summoned

Smol_#1:  
Peter what the frick frack tic tac change the usernames back.

Smol_#2:  
But look, Mr. Stark! We have matching names :D

Mom_Friend:  
Speaking of which, can you explain these names?

Smol_#2:  
Nah

Smol_#1:  
Ugh, Peter, just change them back before I get Natasha.

Our_Queen entered Avengers Assemble

Our_Queen: What do you want, Tony?

Smol_#1:  
How come you get a name like 'Our_Queen' ??!!

Plum_Kink:  
It's because she's Natasha.

Smol_#2:   
Hello, Nat!

Our_Queen:  
Hi Pete.

Smol_#1:  
Can you change them back now?

Smol_#2:  
Only if Steve says 'yeet' every time he throws his shield.

Mom_Friend:  
We haven't gotten this far in my pop culture training yet! I do not understand, I guess I'll just have to trust you, Peter!

Smol_#1:  
Uuuuggghhhh


	2. Parker & Quill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker and Peter Quill bond in the Soul Stone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a lot of this when I was sad, so I tried not to make it sad.

Peter Parker loved old movies and songs. They were the closest thing he had to his childhood.   
Uncle Ben used to play songs from past decades on the piano(a hobby he soon dropped), and would allow Peter to sing along once he knew the words. The songs were lively, and Peter didn't understand most of them before.  
Peter watched old movies with Aunt May, not quite following the plots until 3rd grade.  He watched the Star Wars movies, which he wasn't the biggest fan of, he watched Footloose, Back to the Future, The Goonies, and many more.   
His love for old movies and music, mostly the 80s, only grew as years went by.

 

Peter Quill was a child in the 80s, and he fondly remembers all of the movies and music he had listened to.   
His mother had introduced him to old music, which had been new at the time. She had created many tapes for him to listen to, only stopping when she had fallen ill.   
He discovered the movies himself, when his friend showed him Footloose when they were hanging out. His love never ceased to grow.

:::::

When Peter Parker and Peter Quill first met, they weren't on the best terms. Parker didn't like Quill very much because he insulted Thor. Quill didn't like Parker because he insulted Footloose. Their opinions changed, however, when they met the second time.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Peter Parker was losing his footing. He had just watched his new friends crumble, and it made him sick to his stomach. No, wait. That wasn't what made his stomach act up. Stumbling towards Tony, his voice trembling as he called out his name.

"Mr. Stark, I don't feel so good."

Tony turned around slowly, a look of horror written across his face as his anxious gaze landed on Peter's sickly figure. He took a small step forward, clutching his newly received stab wound. The heart he didn't think he had shattered into a million pieces as he watched they kid, his kid, look up into his eyes, afraid for his life.

=====Haha I lied it is sad=====

Peter Quill woke up in the soul stone. His eyelids were heavy, and he felt like his body went through a paper shredder. He sat up quickly, ignoring the steady pain in his head. He looked around, a smile on his face as he saw his friends around him.

A few minutes later, and Peter was back to chatting and having fun with his friends, his family. He found Gamora, such to everyone's surprise, and they cried into each others arms until they had no more tears left to cry.   
But now they were laughing, and playfully insulting each other like they always do.

Then they felt someone else arrive. A soft wind that collected dust to form an aching body, shaking with fear.

Peter Quill turned around to see who it was, a bit disappointed that it was the spider guy. His disappointment quickly dissappeared when he realised something. The spider kid knew Footloose, did he know other things from his childhood too?

Testing this theory, as soon as the spider dude was more comfortable, Peter Quill yelled out,

§¤¤¤§¤¤¤§¤¤¤§¤¤¤§

Peter Parker felt terrible, he didn't want Mr. Stark to be sad. Mr. Stark felt like a father to Peter, a father he never had. It hurt him to lose him, but even more to make him feel negative vibes™.

Seconds after he appeared in the soul realm, Peter Parker heard those faithful words that would change his life forever.

"Another one bites the dust!" He heared from behind him. Quickly turning around, he was met with the Thor hater guy- whatever his name was, he couldn't remember. A smile spread on his face as his thoughts on the man changed.

Peter Parker pointed at the Star-whatever-man, yelling back, "And another one's gone, and another one's gone!" It was followed by a beat of silence, as Parker and Footloose man locked eyes.

Just then, they both yelled out in unison, pointing at each other, "Another one bites the dust, woo!" 

To the surrounding Guardians, it looked like they were going to get into a dance-off, but they just chuckled, and shook hands.

"The name's Peter Quill, but you probably know me as Starlord."

"Hello! My name is Peter Parker, do you know what a meme is?"

Fin


	3. Neighbors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets a visit from someone who lives in one of the apartments below him. Trouble follows.

After a long and rough night patrolling, Peter found himself swinging home. The wind blew against his mask, the cold air attempting to soothe his pounding heart. Peter was running on adrenalin, sleep threatening to overtake him. 

He didn't swing for long, as he was now only a web away from his apartment. Stretching his arm in front of him, Peter let a web escape from the shooters on his wrists. Attaching itself onto the wall, Peter pulled at the web, swinging one last time into his apartment window.

Because of his drowsiness, Peter miscalculated the landing, ending up crashing onto the floor, resulting in a loud thump. He shot up, trying to correct himself, ending in him falling again. After many minutes of falling, Peter finally stood up. Hurrying out of the Spider-suit, he rushed into more comfortable clothes. 

Just as he was about to retire into bed, a frantic knock came from the front door.

Peter turned to the hallway with a groan. May was out of town for the weekend, so he had to answer the door himself. 

Fighting the urge to drag his feet, Peter rushed to the door. He didn't want to keep the person waiting.

Opening the door, Peter froze for the tiniest second, before he gave the visitor a small smile.

"Hello, Mr. Brock. Is there something I can do for you?" Peter spoke gently, knowing how stressed his neighbor always was.

"Uh, yeah, hi. Could you keep it down? It's bothering us- I mean me, a lot." Eddie Brock somehow sounded gruff and breathy at the same time. 

Peter gulped, how could he think no one would hear that? "Uh, yeah, I'll s-" Time seemed to slow. His Spidey-senses were blaring, warning him of an incoming attack only seconds away. Peter's eyes widened, as he shut his mouth mid word.

Despite Brock's protests, Peter grabbed onto his arm, pulling out of the way of a bullet. Questions rased through Peter's mind, but he didn't have time for that. Another bullet flew by, only missing by an inch.

Peter pulled Brock into his apartment, slamming the door behind him. "We need to get you out of here. Whoever they are, they aren't going to stop shooting any time soon." Peter headed over to his room, urging Brock to follow.

"You need to get ou-" Brock was cut off by a banging on the door. They were trying to get in.

After they had both got into Peter's room, he slammed the door shut, and rushed over to his bed. Crouching down to reach his web shooters under the bed, Peter grabbed them, and attached them to his wrists. Peter looked at Brock, seeing his confused and scared expression.

"Leave through the window, there's a fire escape that you can climb down," Peter said, gesturing to his window, which he had forgot to close in his drowsiness. He definitely wasn't tired now.

Brock almost went for the window, when a deep voice said, "We can do this ourselves. We don't need a child's help." The voice sounded like it came from Brock, but upon further investigation, his mouth hadn't moved at all.

As if on cue, people dressed in black burst into the room, pointing guns at them both. Just as they were about to shoot, a black tendrel knocked a few of their guns to the ground.

Although it confused Peter, it provided a good distraction. Webs shot from his wrists, connecting with two of the people's guns. Pulling his hands back, the guns flew from their hands, landing on the ground next to Peter.

The fighting went on like this for a surprising few minutes. Peter rested his hands on his knees, panting. Tonight really was rough. 

Finally looking up to Brock, Peter is surprised to see a giant, dark, buff looking version of his Spider-Man suit. His eyes widened, and his breath hitched. Peter stumbled back, taking hold of his bedside table. 

"Woah..." Peter breathed out, his voice shaky with amazement. He took a small step forward, a smile working it's way onto his face.

"What- who are you?" Peter could barely contain his smile as the creature turned towards him.

"We are Venom." It- he? Said. Peter's eyes lit up. Just as he was going to start asking rapid fire questions, Venom started disappearing, to reveal Eddie Brock himself.

Eddie somehow looked even more tired then Peter. He looked to the now tiny Venom chilling by his shoulder. He looked to Peter, then down to his web shooters. The sweating man sighed, resting his hands on his thighs while looking to the floor.

"What the fuck." He murmured.

"What the fuck, indeed." Peter grinned widely. He wasn't going to sleep tonight, not with the questions in his mind still swimming around.


	5. Deaf--Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is deaf and broke his hearing aids. Tony Stark has his spares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clint is deaf in this and he knows sign language. So does Tony(kind of). The timeline is weird and Civil War didn't happen because I love these characters and don't want them to be sad.
> 
> Part 1.

Today sucked.

Not only did I probably fail my test in spanish class, but my hearing aids had broken the night before during patrol.

Because of that, I had to pay attention to the teachers at all times. I didn't get super lip reading powers in the spider bite, you know.

Along with that, Flash taunted me more than usual, since he knew I couldn't hear him. It wasn't anything too bad, of course, and Ned always told me what he was saying through sign language.

The biggest problem though, wasn't with school.

I had left my backup hearing aids in Mr. Stark's lab, which meant that I would have to stop by after school, which meant that I would have to confront the Avengers without my hearing.

So that's why I'm currently standing outside the compound, twiddling my thumbs anxiously and desperately hoping someone on staff knows sign language.

Gosh, I hope Mr. Stark and Clint are here.

They were the only Avengers who knew about my disability, a bonus that they both know sign language(Although, I'm 99% certain that Mr. Stark learned because of me).

Wait, Natasha probably knows about it too, since she knows everything.

Clearing my head from my drifting thoughts, I breathed deeply.

In.

I inhaled.

Out.

I exhaled.

With a sudden burst of confidence, I strode into the building, and joined the hustle and bustle of the workers.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

This was a mistake.

I shouldn't have come up to the penthouse. This was a horrible idea. But alas, I wasn't allowed in the lab alone anymore, after a certain incident.

So, with much more confidence than I felt, I walked right into the living room, where Clint was attempting(and failing) to teach Mr. America how to use the DVD player.

Hesitantly, I tiptoed over to the two, not knowing how much sound I'd make if I walked normally. When I made it over to where Clint was sitting on the couch, I lightly tapped his shoulder.

Turning away from the amusement he got while watching Mr. America fail with modern technology, his eyes switched to me, a faint smile on his face.

"Yes, Peter?" Is what I believe he said, as my only source of knowing was through lip reading, which isn't always correct.

'Do you know where Mr. Stark is? I need to get something in the lab.' I signed, not trusting my voice when I couldn't hear it.

Clint looked shocked for a moment before smirking, 'He should be in the kitchen. Why, did you lose your hearing aids again?' He questioned, eyeing my empty ears.

As my hands began to communicate what I couldn't, I smiled at him, 'I broke them. Thank you for your help.'

'No problem, kid.' And with a grin on his face, Clint turned back to watch the old man struggle(who, surprisingly, didn't notice them).

Turning towards the door, I made my way to the kitchen. Peaking through the open door, I saw Pepper trying to stop Mr. Stark from making himself a cup of coffee, which I assumed wasn't his first.

When I walked in, my steps must have been loud, since Pepper stopped talking and turned to look at me. A smile replaced her stressed features, as she beckoned me over.

As I slowly walked to the couple, more careful of my steps, Mr. Stark turned around with a smile bigger than his ego. The smile, much like his ego, faltered as he noticed my lack of hearing aids.

'What happened to your hearing aids?' Mr. Stark signed slowly and sloppily, as he was still getting the hang of ASL(American Sign Language).

'I broke them on patrol last night, could we go to the lab to get my spare ones?' My signing slowed a lot when conversing with Mr. Stark, as he needed more time to understand.

He nodded, then turned and said something to Pepper, who also nodded. Mr. Stark waved at me to follow him, making his way to the door.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Shoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2? Part 2. Some day.


End file.
